


liquid gold

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Feelings, M/M, Shameless Smut, Speculation, alec gets his cuddles, poet magnus makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Magic hums under Magnus’ skin- ecstatic, erratic, it sparks at his fingertips and sinks into Alec, warmth and weightlessness and power.Magnus gets his magic back; he celebrates with Alec.





	liquid gold

Magic hums under Magnus’ skin- ecstatic, erratic, it sparks at his fingertips and sinks into Alec, warmth and weightlessness and _power_.

Pinned underneath him, smiling helplessly against his lips, he reaches for the buttons of Magnus’ shirt and starts to flick them open. As a gesture of generosity, Magnus lets him work through a few before he snaps his fingers and banishes the shirt to somewhere in the next room, Alec’s hands falling through suddenly thin air.

Pausing to explore the nearest bare skin with fumbling fingers, it takes Alec a few seconds to understand exactly what happened- and when he does, he drops back into the sheets and grins, hands splayed either side of his head on the sheets, eyes shining with delight. “Was I taking too long?”

“Of course not,” Magnus says, smirking. “I would _never_ criticise your technique.”

Alec just shakes his head slightly and huffs a laugh, disbelieving his own happiness- Magnus strokes his cheek, thumb touching his bottom lip, and leans in slowly. As he gets closer, something shifts in Alec’s face- recognition, awe. He reaches up instinctively, cradling Magnus’ face, his eyes flicking between Magnus’, and it only takes a few moments to understand what he must be seeing.

“They’re…” Alec’s lips hardly move, and he’s so quiet it’s an exhale. He once called them liquid gold; burning, brilliant, and it’s like he can’t believe Magnus is real, he’s Alec’s to love.

Magnus presses his lips together, watching every tiny change in Alec’s expression. His breath’s caught in his throat.

“If I could put words to the way I feel about you,” Magnus says, voice low in the quiet, “I would say them.”

Blinking, trying to know what to say, Alec hesitates. His honesty is the kind of poetry that should be written down, but Magnus replaces his thumb with his mouth against Alec’s, just enough of a distraction that it prevents him from responding.

Magnus doesn’t need it. He already knows.

Letting Magnus’ mouth follow the line of his jaw, his rune, his collarbone, Alec sighs his name. His own t-shirt is somewhere in the hallway. Eyes fluttering closed, his head presses back into the pillow as he runs his fingers through Magnus’ already-dishevelled hair, and Magnus smiles.

Knelt between Alec’s long legs, Magnus shifts his weight back onto his heels, kissing Alec’s stomach, all the way down to Alec’s belt buckle, hands sliding down Alec’s hips.

Not quite paying attention, distracted by how much he wants to pull Alec apart, he wants to draw this out, long and slow too much, he curls his fingers. He expects to flick Alec’s belt open, mostly because he _can_ , but the pants disappear entirely.

He pulls back, surprised.

Alec looks down, confused by Magnus’ confusion. “You ok?”

“You’re…” Magnus says, trying to locate them, casting his magic outwards but not feeling the pants anywhere in the apartment, “…unlikely to get them back.”

Alec pauses. “…ok.”

Magnus snorts, resting his forehead against Alec’s now-bare thigh. “I liked them, too.”

“I’ll get more,” Alec says, sitting up, kissing Magnus and pulling him back with him as he sinks into the bed, all teeth and tongue and restless hands, groaning when Magnus grinds down.

“Maybe we should- wait,” Magnus pants, Alec’s fingers pressing into his lower back and arching his chest against him, legs wrapping around his waist and locking him in place.

“Why?” Alec mumbles, kissing him between words, rolling his hips up again, trying to get friction.

“If I- can’t control- what I’m doing-”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Alec says, not even faltering, rocking their bodies together. They panting into each other’s mouths, kissing too much to focus on with the fizzing brightness of their bodies together. “You wouldn’t.”

“Alec-”

“Why aren’t you inside me?” Alec mutters, his heels digging in to keep Magnus close. “Magnus, _fuck_ me _, now_ -“

Magnus- gives in, has to, his magic’s buzzing and Alec’s commanding him- banishing the rest of their clothes, pressing Alec’s wrists back into the mattress, gossamer tendrils of glowing blue looping around them and holding them down. It’s exactly what Magnus wants but not a conscious decision he made, the magic responsive to his _thoughts_ \- and Alec nods, eyes blown and so trusting, so much faith in him. Magnus smiles, kissing him again, deeper and more possessive.

He’s so enthusiastic in worshipping Alec’s body they discover his magic can live in Alec’s skin. It turns him on, shuddering and gasping at a touch of a finger stirring the magic, stimulating every nerve ending under his skin, and Alec throws his head back, lips pressed together and face scrunched up, trying not to cry out with Magnus’ fingers inside him but he _writhes_ \- can’t hide how it affects him.

It feels… good. Magnus knows Alec, knows what he likes and when it’s too much- and they’re not there yet. He’s not sure he _could_ be too much, Alec as lost in feeling as he is.

“Please,” Alec begs, sharp and cut off and gasping, “Magnus- _please_ -”

Magnus smirks, pulling his fingers out, lips caressing Alec’s hipbone. Alec _whines_ , the magic glowing at the touch, and Magnus doesn’t lose the contact as he moves up Alec’s body.

When Magnus strokes Alec’s cheek, checking he understands, he’s ok with it, Alec grabs his wrist and he nods, still breathless. Not really sure when he freed Alec’s hands but grateful he did, Magnus hikes Alec’s leg up higher and glides inside.

Both of them groan, Alec’s grip tight, and he catches Magnus off guard with an erratic roll of his hips, overwhelming and jarring-

A spark of magic, bright white, catches alight.

It just seems to delight Alec- laughing, he smacks the flame out and flings the still-smouldering pillow in the direction of the balcony, already dragging Magnus in for a deep kiss, smiling against his mouth, but Magnus is distracted by his own lapse.

Alec softens he kiss when he realises Magnus is distracted, murmuring against his lips that he needs Magnus to move to draw him back into the moment, but Magnus pulls back.

Thumb stroking Magnus’ cheek to reassure, Alec waits, and Magnus reads his face.

He truly isn’t afraid.

Swallowing his own fear, closing his eyes, Magnus leans back in and meets Alec’s lips.

Starting slow, building fast, Magnus tastes magic in Alec’s mouth, can hear the hum of it in Alec’s heartbeat. It’s like another sense, visceral enough that Magnus doesn’t need a word from Alec for him to communicate exactly what he needs- broken kissing, harder and drawn-out, adorations whispered against his mouth- and Alec clings to him, unable to say anything other than Magnus’ name.

It’s over too fast, holding each other too tight, gasping, lightheaded- once he’s extricated himself from Alec’s limbs, Magnus drops onto the mattress beside Alec. Finding his hand, threading their fingers together, he raises their clasped hands to kiss Alec’s knuckles.

“You ok?”

Alec laughs, glancing at Magnus, and Magnus can’t help but smile back. “Yeah. You?”

Magnus nods, sinking a little more into the mattress as he watches Alec’s unselfconscious joy- he shakes his head at the ceiling and laughs again

Moving closer, burying his face in Alec’s neck and curling into his side, Magnus breathes him in. Alec slings an arm around him lets them settle, kissing his hair absentmindedly, and he smiles when Magnus cranes his neck to look at him.

Alec has a few scattered freckles on his cheeks, hazel eyes almost green in the low light of the fall afternoon. He’s beautiful.

Thoughtful, Magnus hesitates. “I… didn’t know being loved could feel like this.”

Alec blinks, but Magnus relaxes back into his neck, closing his eyes, and doesn’t ask an answer of him. Pulling him closer, the embrace so warm and safe Alec murmurs that he’ll love him like this his whole life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> they're soulmates peace out

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Than A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046889) by [luckycharmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz)




End file.
